Dulce Penitencia
by Dafnezr12
Summary: A nami se le ocurre un juego en que consiste en que si tiras tus dados y a dos les aparece el mismo numero tendrán que hacer una penitencia, Que ocurrirá luego...


Dulce Penitencia

Todos los Mugiwaras (a excepción de chopper) estaban en una fiesta, a nami se le ocurrió hacer un juego en que todos si o si tenían que participar, La idea del juego era lanzar los dados cada uno y los números pares tenían que hacer una penitencia, Todos lo encontraron estúpido pero si no lo jugaban ya veían el puño de nami en sus cabezas, Cada uno tiro su dados, Zoro=5 Sanji=1 Nami=3 Luffy=2 Usopp=4 Robin=5

Robin y Zoro tienen el mismo Número-dijo Luffy

Okey, Robin prueba a Zoro, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Nami guiñándole el ojo a Robin

Está bien, pero me tardare un momento-dijo Robin tomando de la mano a Zoro

Que es eso de probarme-dijo Zoro

Luego sabrás-dijo Robin llevando a Zoro a la cocina

Por qué me llevas aquí no entiendo nada-dijo Zoro confundido

Solo siéntate-dijo Robin

Está bien pero aun no entiendo-dijo Zoro sentándose

Quieres saber de qué se trata-dijo Robin enfrente de Zoro

Espero que no sea lo que mi mente piensa-dijo Zoro

Quieres saber realmente de que trata-dijo Robin sentándose encima de Zoro

Creo que es lo que estoy pensando-dijo Zoro mirando a Robin

Quiero que..-dijo Robin rodeando a Zoro con sus brazos

Que-dijo Zoro impaciente

Lo hagamos aquí y ahora-dijo Robin

Ahora!-dijo Zoro sorprendido

Que tienes miedo Zoro-dijo Robin acercándose a Zoro

No para nada-dijo Zoro

Entonces ayúdame a terminar estos pastelillos-dijo Robin

QUE! PASTELILLOS!-dijo Zoro sorprendido

Claro en qué otra cosa pensabas-dijo Robin dirigiéndose a la nevera

No en nada en especial-dijo Zoro

Creo que están listos-dijo Robin sacando los pastelillos

No puede ser como pensé eso-dijo Zoro rascándose la cabeza

Que no me vas a ayudar-dijo Robin

Si ya voy-dijo Zoro acercándose a Robin

Me ayudas a decorarlos-dijo Robin

Está bien pero me debes una-dijo Zoro recogiendo la Crema

Está bien trata de hacer todos estos-dijo Robin entregándole pastelillos a Zoro

POR QUE TANTOS!-dijo Zoro

Solo hazlo-dijo Robin mordiéndose el labio

Creo que así está bien-dijo Zoro

Zoro tienes algo en la cara-dijo Robin acercándose a el

Que donde-dijo Zoro

Justo aquí-dijo Robin dándole un corto beso a Zoro

No tenía nada-dijo Zoro enrojecido

No solo quería darte un beso-dijo Robin guiñándole el ojo

A sí que quieres jugar a eso cierto-dijo Zoro tomando a Robin de la cintura

Que haces Zoro-dijo Robin mirando a Zoro

Acaso no me quieres probar más Robin-dijo Zoro Acercándose a Robin

Que no es a lo que me refería-dijo Robin nerviosa

Cállate Robin-dijo Zoro besándola

No puede ser, Se suponía que yo debía hacer esto, cada vez tengo menos oxígeno, creo que voy a caer al suelo-pensó Robin cayéndose al suelo

Quieres hacer esto más interesante o No Robin, Ya verás lo que soy capaz de hacer-pensó Zoro besando el cuello de Robin

Zoro le levanto lentamente el vestido a Robin metiendo su mano tocando su definida forma y besándola...

Zoro, basta No lo hagas-dijo Robin

Que no es lo que querías Robin-dijo Zoro

Si pero…-dijo Robin

Pero que-dijo Zoro

Zoro no deberíamos-dijo Robin

Y quien dice que no-dijo Zoro besando el cuello de Robin

Mientras tanto…

Por qué tardan tanto-dijo Nami

Por qué no los vas a ver-dijo Sanji

Está bien esperen voy y vuelvo-dijo Nami dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina

Está bien nami-san-dijo Sanji

Que estarán haciendo-dijo Nami colocando su cabeza para escuchar que hacían

"Zoro ya basta, Eso hace cosquillas-decía Robin  
>Acaso no quieres más-decía Zoro<p>

Está bien un poco más-decía Robin"

Que estarán haciendo-dijo Nami abriendo la puerta

Hola nami-dijo Robin comiendo un pastelillo

Qué pero si tú y Zoro estaban haciendo…-dijo Nami

Que mal pensada eres Nami-dijo Robin riéndose

Y Zoro?-dijo Nami

Fufufu, de seguro Esta perdido-dijo Robin

En cuanto termines vamos a seguir el juego-dijo Nami saliendo de la cocina

Como que perdido, ahora dame mi camiseta-dijo Zoro

Lo siento pero, qué pensaría nami si me viera en ropa interior-dijo Robin sacándose la camiseta de Zoro

Me divertí mucho Robin-dijo Zoro tomándola de la cintura

Yo igual Zoro-dijo Robin besándolo

Sabes que me gustaría-dijo Zoro

Qué cosa-dijo Robin

Que esta penitencia fuera para siempre-dijo Zoro

Y quien dijo que se acabó, Nos vemos luego Zoro-dijo Robin saliendo

Nos vemos luego Robin-dijo Zoro.

Hasta aquí llego espero que les guste estábamos cortas de imaginación jaja pero sé que mal pensaron algunas cosas bueno dejen sus reviews, y que conste que lo escribió mi amiga y denle algunos concejos matta ne!


End file.
